Just A Dream
by Seylin
Summary: Drabble. It was just a dream...or was it? Slash. Mpreg.


**Fandom**: Twilight  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Jaspeth  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Just A Dream

* * *

><p>"Come home to me. <em>Promise<em>," Seth insisted.

Jasper leaned down and sealed Seth's lips with his own. "You have nothing to worry about sweetheart. I'll be home before you can miss me."

Tears slipped down Seth's cheeks as he shook his head. "Too late." Jasper kissed Seth again, trying to reassure his lover. "Just remember I'm not the only one you're coming home to."

"I know." Jasper smiled as he kneeled down and placed a kiss to Seth's rounded stomach. "Be good to your momma while I'm gone." Jasper's grin widened as he felt Seth's annoyance. Seth hated being called their baby's 'momma'. "I love you both."

"Please be careful Jazz. I wish I could be there with you." Seth sighed as he ran his fingers through Jasper's hair.

"You know I would not let you within five miles of that battlefield," Jasper stated.

"I know but I still wish I could be there to protect you."

"I will be _fine_." Jasper checked the clock. "And I'm late for the meeting with the others."

Seth pulled Jasper up and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

**x-x**

It had been two weeks since that fateful battle. Jacob parked his car outside the small, white church and walked around to the passenger side. He had to practically pull Seth out of the car and support him inside. Since Jasper's death and that horrible screaming fit Seth had had he…just didn't function. The only thing keeping him alive was the child, Jasper's child, growing inside his stomach.

"C'mon buddy," Jacob encouraged softly. "Just to say goodbye."

"Goodbye only means he's really gone…" Seth whispered.

"He is Seth." Jacob hated the fresh tears that fell from Seth's swollen eyes.

**x-x**

As the family sat, Carlisle stepped up to the front of the room. "I know we are not a highly religious type of being… but I feel this is needed." His eyes rested on Seth's bowed head before he looked around again. "Let us bow our heads and pray."

Jacob tightened his arm around Seth's shoulder. Seth was trembling and he was worried for the younger shifter. He didn't know if after this baby was born if Seth would have the will to live. He wasn't sure if having the baby on the outside of his body would be enough to keep Seth here and not doing something stupid that took his life so he could be with Jasper again.

"Lord, please be with these families as we all mourn the loss of someone we loved so much. Please lift his soul… and heal this hurt…" Carlisle continued his prayer but Seth didn't hear a word. He stood when Jacob did and vaguely heard the congregation sing the saddest song he had ever heard.

Had this been a military funeral Seth thought this would be the point that they handed him a folded up flag. But seeing as Jasper ha-…_had_ been a vampire and not in the military, this battle that had taken his life didn't count. Seth squeezed Jacob's arm and his alpha tightened his grip around his shoulders.

Seth knew no one here had a gun but as everyone started to leave the church he could have sworn that he heard a gun cock. He didn't hear the trigger be pulled but he felt the bullet as it went through his heart.

**-x-**

Seth gasped, his eyes snapping open. He stared unseeingly at the ceiling for a moment as his heart raced. There was a cold sweat quickly drying on his skin. Tears built up in his eyes and fell down his cheeks.

"Seth?" The young wolf looked toward the door to their bedroom and saw Jasper standing there, a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Jasper was at his side in an instant. "Is it the baby?"

Seth's hand went to his rounded stomach. He had actually forgotten about their baby for a moment. A series of light kicks against his hand helped his heart start to slow down. Of course, Jasper's hands cupping his cheeks, his thumbs brushing tears away also helped. Seth took a deep breath and tried to get himself to relax.

"No, the baby's fine. I just… it was… so real…"

"Sweetheart, it was a nightmare."

"More like a night terror," Seth replied.

Jasper frowned. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Seth's eyes went wide and Jasper felt his fear. He immediately tried to sooth Seth. His wolf's hand came up and wrapped around his wrists. "Just… stay with me for awhile?"

Jasper smiled and leaned down to kiss Seth's forehead and then his lips. "Of course sweetheart." Seth turned on his side and Jasper lay down behind him, spooning against his lover. He trailed his fingers up and down Seth's arm before it went to Seth's stomach. Jasper grinned at the kicks against his hand. He kissed the back of Seth's neck, still soothing his lover so he could sleep.

"Just…a…dream…" Seth whispered as he gave into sleep.


End file.
